Enchanted Lands Timeline
This timeline covers solo quests for levels 30-40 in Enchanted Lands. Some of these quests may require you to hunt in Rivervale, but they all start in Enchanted Lands. (Quest journal level in parenthesis) Leatherfoot Brigade Series Deputy Nettlebrine - at the docks *1. Start of Something Big (30) - rewards lvl 30 earring *2. Surveyor Says (31) - rewards lvl 30 bracelet *3. What's This Thing Do? (32) - rewards 1H weapon *4. Sanity Check (32) - rewards charm Deputy Kegie - in a wagon at near Rivervale *5. Halt, Who Goes There? (32) - rewards forearms armor *6. Stolen Jum Jum (33) - rewards head armor *7. I Know Nothing, Nothing!(33) - rewards cloak *8. A Deputy's Dog (33) Deputy Huckfar - East of the Note: The quest timeline can also be started here without prerequisites. *9. Trainer Woes (34) - rewards ring *10. It's Not the Water (34) - rewards feet armor *11. A Thousand Words (35) - rewards earring *12. Plan the Fundraiser (35) (from Deputy Nettlebrine) - rewards shoulders armor Deputy Stoutgut - at the *13. I Hate Fundraisers (35) - rewards ranged weapon *14. I Hate the Hole in the Wall (35) - rewards charm *15. I Hate Old Plans (35) - rewards legs armor & directs player to the Feerrott Timeline *16. I Hate Those Wimmin (36) - rewards chest armor Leatherfoot Tales - take place in Rivervale, but start with the reward from I Hate Those Wimmin *17. Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part One, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (37) *18. Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part Two, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (37) *19. Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part Three, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (37) *20. Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part One, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (37) *21. Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part Two, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (38) *22. Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part Three, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (38) Heritage Quests # Foomby's Stolen Goods (40) Optional Tradeskill Quests Get these quests from Deputy Hopple after finishing Plan the Fundraiser. You do not need to tradeskill to complete these quests as the required items can be purchased from tradeskillers. # Fundraiser One: Apples Away (33) # Fundraiser Two: Sewing a Sampler (30) # Fundraiser Three: Table for Two (30) # Fundraiser Four: Dagger of Doom (33) Miscellaneous NPC Quests Sir Tatters - sends the player to Rivervale # (30) - rewards ring # (35) - rewards ''legendary ring'' # (35) - rewards ''legendary forearms armor'' # (35) - rewards ''legendary off-hand or 2H weapon'' Biddy Bobick * Of Sea, Sails and Slumber (38) - part 2 of Everfrost access 'The Curious Augur' * The Curious Augur's Three Meanings of Life (30) 'Augin Drodo' * Drodo's Goodies (30) - ''rewards hands armor Sarma Singebellows * Helping Sarma Singebellows (30 Repeatable) Kelbri Mossborn * Hunting Local Enchanted Creatures (30 Repeatable) Captain Gullyshank * (35) Gubbo Chaley * Lousy Fairies (35) - rewards bracelet Seher Beanbrewer * Late for Supplies (35 heroic) - rewards belt Bootstrutter Quests * Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Far Shire (35) * Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Fay Shire (35) * Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Gobland (35) * Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to South Mist (35) Examined Item Quests * Enchanted Creature Culling (32) * Hunting for the Briarpaw Bag (33) * Ferocious Fish (34) * Poisonous Tails in the Poisoned Vale (34) * Silence the Void Shrillers and Shriekers (34) * The Barnacled Chest (35) * A Barrel of Locks (35) * The Locked Lamia Chest (35) * A Miner Problem (36) * Sour Soils (38) * (35) * (35) * (37) Dropped Item Triggered Quests * Far Seas Requisition ENC0457 (30) * Far Seas Requisition ENC0679 (30) * Far Seas Requisition ENC0699 (30) * Far Seas Requisition ENC0825 (30) * Far Seas Requisition ENC0745 (36) * The Sweet Taste of Fairy Dust (34) * The Bounties of the Sea (35) * Slaying the Defiled Villagers (35 heroic) * (36) * (30) * (36) * (35) * (40) * (36) Book Quests * (32) - from the Academy of Arcane Science in North Freeport * (33) - from a bookcase (237, -7, 51) in Enchanted Lands Removed Quests These quests used to be regular book quests, but were removed. The books are now obtained through new collection quests. * (32) * (32) * (35) * (35) * (32) * (32) * (33) * (33) * (32) * (35) Removed Quests Chaplain Graveguzzle * (30) Augin Drodo * (30) Examined item quests * (31) * (31) * (32) * (32) Dropped item quests Technically these quests remain in the game, but the quest starters no longer drop * (30) * (36) * (36) * (36) * (36) * (36) * (36) * (36)